Game tables for table games such as foosball, pool, shuffleboard, and air hockey are commonly found in bars, arcades, nightclubs, bowling alleys, pool halls, and other such commercial establishments. Patrons of these establishments enjoy these table games because the games provide challenging gameplay, good-natured competition, and entertainment. At the same time, the owners of the commercial establishments appreciate table games because they tend to draw in customers and keep the customers at their establishments longer. The inclusion of table games in certain types of commercial establishments thereby becomes mutually beneficial for both patrons and business owners.